joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Saitama (Madhouse)
Summary |-|Before Training= |-|During Training= |-|Casual= |-|Serious= Saitama is a human from Z-City who; through rigorous (sort of) training broke through his human limiters and achieved unbelievable strength and abilities. Never breaking a sweat, the name One Punch Man is fitting for the effortless wins Saitama has achieved through the series. Never going beyond a simple brawl, his sheer strength, speed and sower have effortlessly mowed down anyone in his way. A parody character essentially; Saitama is a play on generic, flamboyant battle manga protagonists, who struggle greatly to achieve victory against overly evil characters. Saitama breaks the trend through his lethargic and typically emotionless personality, combined with massively overwhelming strength. Also, due to his effortless wins through the series, we have yet to see his true, full capabilities; getting slightly more "serious" as the series progresses, he casually puts down any new enemy on his radar. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B '''| At least '''5-B, possibly 5-A | '''At least '''High 5-A '''probably '''4-C Name: Saitama Origin: One-Punch Man (Anime, Guide Books, and OVA Version) Gender: Male Age: 22 | 23 | 25 Classification: Human, A-Class Hero, Hero for fun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Sight, Afterimage Creation, Can hold his breath in space. Attack Potency:Wall level (Able to''' rip out Crabrante's eye) | 'Wall level '(superior to the previous state. Could beat lower tier monster easily) | At least '''Planet level, possibly Large Planet level (Superior to Lord Boros who was stated to be able to destroy planets. This stated on multiple times. Jumped from the moon to earth) | At least''' Dwarf Star level probably '''Star level (In the blu ray book stats that Boros “Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon” could destroy a star and Saitama was able to effortlessly stop it with a single punch) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Could barely keep up with monsters like Crabrante's) | Superhuman '''| FTL''' (Was able to escape a gravity field that was stated to be so strong that not even light can escape it)' '|''' FTL,' Possible higher (wasn't excerting himself in the last feat) '''Lifting' Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown, likely Superhuman | Unknown, likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall level | Wall level | At least Planet level, possibly Large Planet level | At least''' Dwarf Star level''' probably Star level Durability: Wall level (Survived hits from Crabrante) | Wall level (superior to the previous state. Fought monsters comparable to Crabrante without being completely overpowered like before) | At least''' Dwarf Star level''' probably''' Star level''' |At least''' Dwarf Star level''' probably''' Star level''' Stamina: Very high (Was able to fight even after being completely overpower by Crabrante's ) | Very high (Superior to his previous state) | Unknown (Has not exerted himself even once so far) | Unknown (same as before) Range: Standard melee range with punches | Standard melee range with punches | Standard melee range with punches | Standard melee range with punches. At least Planetary with shockwaves. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Saitama seems to be single-minded at times, chasing a mosquito relentlessly even after sustaining a blast that destroyed his clothing completely. Due to his laid-back attitude, he lacks any sort of refinement in his techniques and is primarily a brawler in combat, simply punching a target until they're blown to pieces (which he usually does not need due to his overwhelming power). In addition, he is lacking academically, only barely passing the hero exam due to his poor score on the written exam. Weaknesses: He doesn't take anything seriously initially, and has a tendency to hold back to possibly prolong a fight. Saitama has no true martial arts training, as he simply just fights, and is possibly unable to breathe in space. Notable Techniques: Normal Attacks * Normal Punch: Saitama throws a simple punch. A casual punch was powerful enough to completely destroy a meteor that would have leveled the city. * Consecutive Normal Punches: Saitama launches a volley of quick, single handed punches from his right. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart. Serious Attacks * Serious Strike: Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. This punch is shown to completely negate and destroy a beam capable of wiping out a planet's surface. The shockwave from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale. * Serious Consecutive Side Hops: Saitama hops from side to side rapidly. Doing so allows him to create a multitude of afterimages. He has been shown to be able to walk forward while doing so and the shock wave caused by it was enough to break Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial. Key: Pre-Training | During Training | Post-Training Casual | Post-Training Serous Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Punch Man Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Serious Profiles